Electro Citron
250px |health = 200 |variant of = Citron |weapon = Electro Charger |abilities = EMPeach Citron Ball Peel Shield Hyper Ball Spin Dash |rarity = Super Rare}} Electro Citron is the Super Rare electric variant of Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Electro Charger is its primary weapon. Apart from being able to spread damage to multiple nearby enemies, the Electro Charger can also be charged up to release a powerful shot, similarly to Plasma Pea and Future Cactus. However, doing this will require 8 ammo, which is 1/3 of the maximum 24-ammo supply of the weapon. It was first teased in the Aloe 5: Gardening spoof image but was later shown in solo-play gameplay video of Solo Ops. Descriptions Stickerbook description Electro Citron tells people that his mask is to conceal his secret identity, but it's really just part of an elaborate grounding system that prevents him from shocking himself every time he blinks. In-game description Hold down fire to charge his primary attack across three distinct power levels! Abilities Strategies With Electro Citron fills the niche that many Electric variants try to fill, which is the anti-team role. If enemies are bunched together and you fire a fully charged shot at one of the players in the middle of the group, you can do intense damage to both your target and the allies around it. The biggest downside to this Citron is the limited ammo, if you tend to use its fully charged shot, you will find yourself reloading often as the level three charge eats up half of your ammo, in return for very massive damage, making this variant very capable of clearing out hordes of AI zombies, or players who are standing together at a heal station. Against If you're low on health, you have to avoid your allies if there is an Electro Citron in the enemy team, although uncommon in online battles, Electro Citron is very capable of destroying weakened team mates, and weaker team mates in general such as the Imp or Scientist. Keep your distance, and use cover as much as possible if one is around to avoid the massive damage that it can deliver if you're in its sights. Just beware of your allies standing too close to you as well, since it doesn't have to aim at you at all times to deal massive damage. Gallery Aloe5.jpg|Electro Citron appearing on the bottom left next to Iron Citron and Frozen Citron ElectroCitronBallCharge.PNG|Electro Citron in Ball Form using Hyper Ball Electro-Citron-charge.PNG|Electro Citron charging its attack up Trivia *It uses the original 32-ammo clip that was planned for Citron, unlike most other variants which just shoot a laser with infinite ammo. **This is most likely because of its primary weapon being chargeable. **This is also similar with Iron Citron but it only has 1 ammo. **Electro Citron, Iron Citron and Toxic Citron are the only Citron variants that have not an unlimited-ammo-beam but single fired ammo. **However, in the final release, the Electro Charger now only stores 24. *According to its Stickerbook description, if it blinks while not wearing its mask, it shocks itself. *Its appearance is similar to that of Shadow Flower. *Electro Citron may be a reference to Electro from The Amazing Spiderman 2. Examples include him having lightning strikes in his body, not having any hat on default, wearing dark objects, the mask making his eyes look like Electro's. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Power variants